


An Attempt Was Made (to save the carpet)

by thedemonschild



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: It does include piss drinking, It's not sexual, Omorashi, Sibling incest?, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, is this even incest?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonschild/pseuds/thedemonschild
Summary: Beel forgetting to use the bathroom + 6 drinks + Mammon in the shower = ???
Relationships: Beelzebub & Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	An Attempt Was Made (to save the carpet)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Devildom Omorashi (piss fics)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387176) by [belphiesattic (cowboybelphie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboybelphie/pseuds/belphiesattic). 



> Was reading an Obey Me! fic by and noticed the A/N where they said they couldn't think of a good Beel omo. This is my take on it, hope I did good!

It was Saturday and Beelzebub had woken up early as per usual, for his morning workout routine. He sighed softly to himself. At this time of morning not many of his brothers would be up and that meant peace for once. He supposed Lucifer would be in his study working on some RAD paperwork for Diavolo (unsurprisingly) and possibly Satan in the library. Other than that, his more... Energetic brothers (looking at you, Mammon and Asmo) were still asleep which meant the trouble making was at a minimum.

Belphie didn’t wake for more than a second to lazily catch Beel’s eye in a silent good morning before rolling over and burrowing deeper into his nest of pillows and blankets. Quickly and as quietly as he could (as big as he was he had become accustomed to moving as silently as possible so as not to incur Lucifer’s wrath) he headed for the gym, closing the door silently behind him.

Unlike Mammon who had to be constantly watched, Lucifer had no problem letting Beelzebub got to the gym early in the morning. Beel felt a small tingle of pride at the fact that his eldest brother held so much trust in him. He tried hard to follow the rules and keep the peace in the house and obviously it didn’t go unnoticed, much to Mammon’s chagrin.

Before having left the house, he had quickly consumed a large sum of energy bars and downed 4 protein shakes and was currently working on his second bottle of water. About halfway to the gym he realized that he had failed to use the bathroom before he left but brushed it off as no big deal. Surely, he could wait till he got to the gym?

As he neared the gym Beelzebub picked up his pace slightly. Not only was he eager to start but he also had begun to feel the weight of his bladder reminding him of his need. Walking in, he put his stuff into a locker and made his way towards the bathroom. Unfortunately, being there so early had its downfalls. The bathroom had a sign attached to the door “CLOSED FOR CLEANING”. Beel suppressed a groan but went back to the locker area. OK, no biggie. It was uncomfortable but he definitely could still wait.

His routine went smoothly until he started on the bench press. A sudden sharp pain in his bladder almost had him dropping the barbell upon himself which would have been a big problem; Beel was so confident in his abilities that he didn’t usually have a spotter.

A buff looking demon happened to look his way from the treadmill and quickly hurried over. “Woah there, bud! You’re gonna crush your he−. The demon stopped short once he had lifted the weight from over Beelzebub when he realized who exactly he was talking to. This was Beelzebub, Avatar of Gluttony, the most well-known person at the gym. Why would he possibly be having trouble?

The demon scratched his neck awkwardly but Beel barely thanked him before rushing from the room. His bladder had been successfully ignored up until this point but the water was certainly kicking in. He had to go. NOW. He managed to power walk to where the restroom was only to find the sign was down. Sighing with the anticipation of relief he hurried forward and turned the knob. It was locked. His heart sank as he heard a voice from inside the bathroom. “I’ll be a few minutes” it was a female voice but Beel barely stuck around to hear her. Speeding to the locker area, he decided that he’d done enough training for the day and was more than ready to head home where the bathroom would be free.

Beel’s pace home was hurried with little regard to what others walking by would think. Indeed, he got a few stares as he almost jogged home, the House of Lamentations within his sight. It was when he had almost reached the front gate that the first leak made its appearance. Beelzebub dropped his bag and nearly doubled over with the effort it took to hold in the liquid that had been trying to get out since early this morning. Upon straightening up he looked at his pants and was dismayed to find a dime sized wet spot on his crotch. Fortunately, it was still early enough that no one should be awake to inhibit his mission to get to the toilet.

Racing up the stairs he felt himself relax a bit when he saw the bathroom door. This proved to almost be his undoing and he had to stop and pinch his urethra shut to stop a jet from leaving him. ‘Almost there. Almost there’ the chant repeated in his mind, almost all other coherent thought lost in the need to urinate. Trying the knob and praying to Father that no one was inside he was met with the resistance of a lock. “Fuck!” Beel rarely swore but by this point he was way past his limit and began contemplating breaking the door down and shoving aside whoever was inside.

He listened and heard the sound of Mammon singing in the shower. Giving a defeated huff, he felt another squirt and had to redouble his efforts not to piss himself right there in the hall. Lucifer would be pissed (no pun intended) and of COURSE today of all days Mammon would wake up early. Silently cursing his very existence, Beel hobbled up the stairs having to stop a few times to prevent himself from full on soaking himself.

At the top of the stairs Beel surveyed the damage. There was a very noticeable wet streak running from his crotch to his left leg and it would be apparent to anyone watching what was happening. Running to his room he shoved open the door and tried to think of a plan B (or was it plan D or E now? Damned if he knew). The sudden movement from the door woke Belphie and he slowly turned over with a groan that went unnoticed by his twin. Belphie watched in quiet amusement at his brother’s predicament. Through their shared senses his had to resist the phantom urge to grasp himself even though he knew he didn’t have to go nearly as bad as Beel.

Beel walked over to the drawer near his bed and knelt down quickly, seemingly in search of something. Belphie was confused a moment before Beel gave a quiet grunt of triumph having found the object he was looking for. Said object was a small plastic drink container that Belphie knew would never hold the ocean that currently resided in Beel. Still though, Beel quickly yanked down his pants and aimed at the opening, piss jetting violently from his slit as he bit back a moan of near orgasmic relief.

After about 20 seconds Belphegor began to grow concerned. The bottle was nearly full at this point and he didn’t want piss on their floor. He pondered the conundrum for a minute before making up his mind. He never kept any empty containers around and the trash basket would only leak through the metal mesh. He sure as hell wasn’t going to use his precious blankets as a makeshift toilet and in his sleep addled mind this left only one option. He quickly padded over to his twin who by this point had realized the imminent danger to their carpet and was starting to visibly panic. Belphegor made a small noise and Beel nearly jumped out of his skin as his brother’s hand touched his shoulder. “Belphie… Help. What do I do?! I’m still so full…”

Belphegor saw tears start to well in Beel’s eyes which threw him into action. Shushing his gently, Belphie kneeled down in front of a bewildered looking Beel. The poor demon had absolutely no clue what his brother was going to do and couldn’t understand why he wasn’t being more helpful in a clearly urgent situation. Belphie eyed Beel’s cock before ultimately making up his mind and leaning forward, quickly shoving aside the now brimming bottle and replacing it with his own mouth. Beelzebub let out a soft moan of confusion and relief as he realized Belphie’s intentions. Slowly, Belphie reached out a hand and took his twin’s bigger one in his. Squeezing comfortingly, he telepathically told Beel “It’s ok now, let it out.”

That was all it took. Beel had been trying to restrict the flow into the bottle but upon hearing his twins comforting thought he let go completely. Beel trusted Belphie and knew that he was in good hands. At first Belphie almost gagged. The urine was hot and foul tasting. Eventually though, he began to decide that it wasn’t as bad as he had first thought it to be. He began swallowing more, boldly gulping the liquid overflowing from his brothers’ cock.

About two minutes later and Beel finally let out a blissed-out moan. He collapsed back onto his bed and Belphegor’s mouth left him with a small ‘pop’. Putting a hand over his flushed face, he groaned. “I can’t believe I just did that…” Belphegor straightened up and smirked. “I can’t believe you got piss on the rug anyway.” At his words Beel sat bolt upright and looked down in horror to find that in the throes of relief he had dropped the bottle which had spilled everywhere.

Belphie looked at Beel. Compassion flooded through his as he looked into the tear-filled eyes of his twin. Crossing quickly to his bed, he put a hand on Beel’s knee. “C’mon, let’s get in my bed. We’ll clean this mess later, you look exhausted.”

Belphegor’s words seemed to remind Beel of the tiredness the whole ordeal had caused him. Moving slowly, he let Belphie lead him to his bed and obediently let his twin cover him in blankets before nestling in close. His brother was already close to sleep and Beel, finally able to think straight, whispered in Belphie’s ear.

“Thanks, Belphie” His response was a half lidded sleepy grin.

“Itadakimasu.”


End file.
